If
by Leonhartz
Summary: [Banjir TomatCeri] Bagaimana jika mereka di tempatkan pada situasi dan daerah yang berbeda, apakah semuanya masih sama? Apa perasaan itu akan sama? "Tidak bisakah kau menolongku?"/ "Entahlah. Aku tidak melihat wajahnya"/ "Dia… siapa?"/ "dulu dia adalah segalanya untukku."/ "Seperti, menonton film dengan alur cerita yang tidak jelas."/ "Kalian berdua sama saja." [AU]with humor


If

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fic © Kats

.

Rating: T /AU/ Promt: 55

SasuSaku

Summary: [For S-Savers Contes: Banjir TomatCeri 2016] Bagaimana jika mereka di tempatkan pada situasi dan daerah yang berbeda, apakah semuanya masih sama? Apa perasaan itu akan sama? "Tidak bisakah kau menolongku?"/ "Entahlah. Aku tidak melihat wajahnya"/ "Dia… siapa?"/ "dulu dia adalah segalanya untukku."/ "Seperti, menonton film dengan alur cerita yang tidak jelas."/ "Kalian berdua sama saja."

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

* * *

 **Kekaisaran Meiji. Sebelum Masehi.**

Dua kerajaan besar akan di satukan, membentuk aliansi terhebat sepanjang sejarah kekaisaran Meiji. Dan demi keselamatan kelangsungan aliansi ini. Dua anak yang bahkan belum pernah bertegur sapa sebelumnya di satukan dalam janji suci pernikahan.

"Apakah Anda, Sakura Haruno. Bersedia mengganti nama menjadi Uchiha dan menjadi istri dari Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Saya bersedia." Karena memang Sakura menyukainya saat mereka bertemu pertama kalinya di taman kerajaan Haruno.

"Dan apakah Anda, Sasuke Uchiha bersedia menerima Sakura Uchiha sebagai istri Anda?"

"Saya terima." Karena Sasuke terlanjur tertarik dengan senyum cerahnya dan berharap bisa kembali melihatnya. Sakura Uchiha, dan dia sekarang sudah sah menjadi istrinya.

.

.

.

Awal mula yang biasa. Hingga akhirnya mereka jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona masing-masing. Terlalu mencintainya. Dan bagaimana jadinya jika cinta itu diuji?

.

Selang dua tahun pernikahan mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura dianugerahi seorang putri kecil yang cantik dan manis. Kehidupan mereka tenang dan damai bagai cerita dongeng.

 _Bahkan cerita dongeng-pun tak selamanya indah._ Suatu hari, dua kerajaan besar diserang musuh bersama sekutu-sekutu yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Serangan mendadak ini segera saja membuat sang Raja—Sasuke, turut andil dalam perang besar ini.

Bulan-bulan terlewati, banyak dari pasukan mati dengan kondisi tersayat-sayat pedang atau terbakar oleh panah berapi. Kerjaan Uchiha dan Haruno hancur lebur. Dan alasan itu menguatkan Sasuke untuk mundur sejenak mengamankan anak dan istri tercinta.

Mereka berkuda dengan Sarada—anak Sasuke dan Sakura, dalam pangkuan sang Permaisuri. Menyentak kuda yang ditungganginya untuk berlari lebih cepat dan Sasuke memimpin di depannya, tidak jauh dari orang tersayang.

Kuda yang ditunggangi Sakura tiba-tiba menukik dan mengeluarkan suara kesakitan saat satu ekor panah menacap tepat di titik mati kuda tersebut. Sakura memekik terkejut dan jatuh terguling dengan Sarada dalam pelukannya. Sasuke sontak berhenti, memutar balik kudanya menghampiri istri dan anaknya.

Belum sempat mencapai sang istri, Sasuke dihujani ribuan anak panah yang untungnya Sasuke dengan sigap membelah semua anak panah itu dengan samurainya. Dia berlari lebih cepat, setelah sebelumnya turun dari kuda mendekati sang Permaisuri tergeletak lemah di rerumputan.

Memastikan sang Permaisuri dan Putrinya baik-baik saja. Segera saja Sasuke menyuruh Sakura menaiki kudanya dan membawa Sarada ke sebuah kuil yang tidak jauh dari tempat meraka sekarang. Setelah Sakura bangkit dan kembali menunggangi kuda, menjauh dari Sasuke, sekitar lima orang prajurit musuh datang mengepung Sasuke dengan panah yang sudah siap untuk dilepaskan.

Saat salah satu dari prajurit itu menembakkan panahnya. Sasuke mulai beraksi, ditebasnya panah-panah yang mencoba melukai tubuh dan wajah tampannya. Dia secara acak menebas kepala, lengan, dan kaki dari prajurit-prajurit tadi setelah melumpuhkan kuda yang mereka tunggangi. Menyisakan satu kuda untuk dirinya menyusul sang istri dan buah hati.

.

Bukan pemandangan Permaisuri cantik tengah duduk memangku Putri kecil, menunggu sang Raja datang. Sasuke malah melihat Sakura terduduk, menangis dan meraung-raung marah pada sosok di depannya, memeluk tubuh kecil buah hatinya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Sasuke memacu kudanya mendekat ke kuil. Amarahnya muncul saat melihat darah segar mengalir di kepala Putri kecil itu, tubuhnya pucat.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Dan sekarang dia dapat melihat secara jelas sosok yang mengapung di depan Sakura. Sasuke tidak terkejut, karena sungguh ini tempat tinggal sosok itu. Roh rubah putih, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan jijik, kasihan, dan entahlah. Dahinya berkerut samar melihat sang Raja datang mengunjunginya lagi tapi dengan tatapan penuh emosi. Padahal mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Sang Raja berjalan mendekati Permaisuri, memeluknya sebentar lalu menatap nyalang pada roh itu. "Apa? Oh ayolah kita sudah lama tidak bertemu dan sekarang kau menuduhku mengenai itu?" kata roh itu, paham akan arti dari tatapan menghujam sang Raja, mengenai kepergian anaknya.

"Kitsune… jujur padaku…" Suara Sasuke menggeram, terdengar berat dan dalam. Jika saja bukan karena tatapan penuh emosi itu, Kitsune—roh rubah, itu akan meleleh mendengarnya.

"Yang mulia, aku jujur padamu, oke! Aku sedang tidur nyeyak, bermain-main dalam mimpiku sampai Permaisuri datang dengan menggendong Putri kecilnya yang sudah tidak bergerak lagi. Mengganggu tidurku saja! Sekarang siapa yang salah?" kata Kitsune dengan suara yang agak ditinggikan, memasang wajah marah menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kitsune, melihat Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu memeluk Putri kecilnya. Sasuke ingat sekarang, luka di kepala Sarada mungkin terjadi saat Sakura dan Sarada jatuh dari kuda oleh prajurit yang tadi mengejar mereka. Sasuke menggeram kesal. Dia akan benar-benar membunuh prajurit-prajurit itu tanpa ampun.

Kitsune mendengus sebal. Dia tidak dipedulikan oleh Sasuke. Sang Raja terlalu fokus pada Permaisurinya. Padahal dulu Sasuke juga memberinya perhatian yang sama besarnya dengan perhatian Sasuke pada Sakura. Ah… tidak, itu tidak sama. Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan cinta padanya sama sekali. Berbeda dengan Sakura. Dia mengucapkannya berkali-kali, menenangkan Sakura dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Padahal Sakura tidak lebih cantik darinya, kulitnya tidak sepucat dirinya, dan rambutnya yang panjang lebih lembut daripada sutera. Tapi kenapa Sasuke tidak tertarik padanya?

"Bisakah kalian pergi dari sini? Bikin sakit hati aja…" cicit Kitsune. Dia kesal pada Sasuke, datang kembali setelah hilang atau lebih tepatnya menikah, dua tahun lamanya, penantiaannya menunggu Sasuke kembali terbalas walau datang membawa seseorang penyebab patah hatinya. Tapi dia sedikit tidak tega melihat keadaan Permaisuri, dia terlalu banyak menangis.

"Kau harus bergegas Yang Mulia. Para prajurit itu datang kemari." Ucap Kitsune dengan nada yang kembali tenang.

Sasuke mendongak, menatap iris kuning gadis itu. "Tidak bisakah kau menolongku?" ucap Sasuke, suaranya pelan dan serak, menahan tangis. Dia putus asa sekarang.

Sunyi sejenak. Suara-suara dari alam tenang menyelimuti diam mereka. Kitsune tidak kunjung bicara untuk beberapa saat. "Aku akan menolongmu. Tapi dengan caraku sendiri."

Sasuke menghela nafas, sedikit lega rasanya. "Oh, syukurlah."

"Kau tidak akan suka caraku. Tapi percayalah. Aku benar-benar menolongmu." Ucap Kitsune. Entah kenapa kata-katanya yang berbelit itu membuat perasaan Sasuke seketika buruk. Ada yang tidak beres.

"Apa yang-" belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya. Suara-suara ribut dari semak-semak mengintrupsinya. Sasuke berubah ke posisi siaga. Prajurit itu mendekat.

"Letakkan Putri di sini. Aku akan mengurus jasadnya. Dan Permaisuri, aku yang akan _membunuhmu_." Ucap Kitsune kemudian. Sasuke menatap tidak percaya pada Kitsune. "Apa-apaan kau!?" bentak Sasuke.

"Sudah kukatakan. Aku menolongmu dengan caraku sendiri. Dan kau tidak akan menyukainya." Kitsune menatap tepat pada sepasang mata elang itu. Tenang.

Sakura mulai berhasil mengontrol tangisnya. Dia melihat kearah Kitsune, "A-apa alasannya?" Tanya Sakura sedikit bergetar. Kitsune menoleh pada Sakura, terdiam sebentar. "Entahlah." Jawabnya enteng.

Sasuke semulanya ingin mendebat jawaban enteng Kitsune pada Permaisuri. Tapi ketika seatu anak panah menyambar, menggores pipinya dan mengeluarkan darah segar, membuatnya melupakan hal itu. "Sialan." Umpatnya sebentar sebelum pergi menerjang kearah semak-semak.

Kitsune terpana sebentar melihat Sasuke. Lalu pikirannya kembali pada Permaisuri dan Putrinya. "Jadi… apa rencanamu, Kitsune-sama?" Tanya Sakura saat tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

"Kau mau mengikutinya?" Tanya Kitsune. Karena serius, mengatakan kau akan selamat dengan cara dibunuh oleh roh? Yang benar saja Permaisuri itu mau menurut?

"Aku percaya padamu… jadi kumohon… tolong kami." Ucap Sakura lirih. Kitsune terkejut, setelahnya dia mengingat sesuatu. Permaisuri ini, dia mengingatnya. Orang yang dari kecil selalu berdoa kepadanya. Membuat kuil kecil untuknya di taman kerajaan Haruno, menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya. Tapi Kitsune tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya di depan Sakura.

Kalau begini, Kitsune akan mengalah pada Sakura. Dia tidak jadi melakukan ritual _membunuh_ yang menyakitkan pada Sakura. "Namamu, Sakura kan? Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Tentu saja."

Kitsune tersenyum tipis saat melihat Sakura tersenyum. "Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya. Aku akan _membunuh_ mu, ah… tidak. Kalian semua. Alasanya? Tidak ada alasan khusus. Semacam ingin saja." Lanjut Kitsune saat Sakura menampakkan raut bingung di wajahnya. Dia tidak akan mengatakan alasannya pada Sakura. Biarkan saja begini, akan lebih seru rasanya…

Sakura terdiam sebentar, mulutnya terbuka…

"Aku siap. Kami siap."

.

Dan dengan persetujuan Sakura, kisah ini dimulai.

.

.

Hati terasa sakit hanya karena terlalu mencintainya. Melihatnya terluka membuatmu terluka, bahkan lebih buruk.

 _._

 _If we're born again, and if we love again._

.

.

 _Ketika hiruk pikuk pasar mendesak siapapun untuk segera keluar dari sana. Tidak jarang membuat seseorang terpisah satu sama lain._

 **Situasi setelah perang. Pasar pusat Konoha, Jepang.**

Peperangan sudah lama berhenti. Jepang kembali tenang, tidak ada lagi aktifitas memekakkan telinga dari para militer. Sepertinya mereka diliburkan, pikir Sakura. Gadis ini sudah beberapa kali mengelilingi pasar pusat konoha, berkali-kali menemukan bekas tentara—mengenakan baju seragam atau muka dengan goresan di beberapa bagiannya. Ramai dan sesak. Tapi entah alasan apa yang membuatnya tetap berda di tengah lautan manusia itu.

Dentingan kuat dari jam besar yang ada di dalam pasar itu mengejutkan Sakura.

 _Jam 6.00_

Sakura tidak menyadari kalau dia sudah terlalu lama berkeliling di pasar tanpa membeli apapun. Dia terdiam sejenak, memikirkan untuk membeli sesuatu atau langsung pulang ke rumah dan dihadiahi amukan dari ibu tercinta.

Ugh, pilihan kedua membuatnya merinding. "Tidak-tidak, aku akan membelikannya beberapa kue mochi, dan meminta maaf." Dan dengan itu, Sakura kembali berjalan masuk, sedikit berdesakan dengan beberapa orang setelah sebelumnya dia berdiri mematung, jauh dari kerumunan orang-orang, menatap langit senja.

"Aku merasa seperti wanita sekarang. Sial!" umpat Sasuke. Pemuda itu baru saja berhasil keluar dari pasar, dan kerumunan beberapa gadis centil yang mencoba menggodanya. "Ibu sengaja menyuruhku ke sini belanja ini itu yang masih ada di rumah. Ini bukan liburan yang menyenangkan." Keluhnya, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil VW kesayangannya.

Dia sedikit mengelus-elus setirnya sambil tersenyum. "Senang rasanya tidak perlu menenteng senjata kemana-mana lagi." Setelah mesin hidup, diputarnya setir itu mengarah ke selatan. Menjauh dari kepadatan yang ada di belakangnya. Dan gadis berambut merah jambu, yang tengah celingukan mencari tumpangan pulang.

.

 _Keindahan karya Antoni Gaudi yang begitu luar biasa memesona. Membuat orang-orang lupa bahwa mereka berada di dunia. Ketika keindahannya mengalihkan perhatian. Dia tidak jarang menjauhkan orang-orang._

 **La Rambla, Barcelona.**

 _Jam delapan lewat_. Udara dingin terasa begitu menusuk malam ini. Bahkan jaket super tebal Sasuke terasa seperti sweater tipis. Tidak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali. Lirikan-lirikan dari beberapa gadis yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya di jalan membuatnya risih. Kenapa, _sih_ pamannya memaksanya ikut keluar hanya untuk membeli roti bakar?

"Di mana toko roti sialan yang kau bilang itu? Seenak apa rotinya sampai kau tidak bisa menunggu besok pagi, atau beli di toko dekat dengan rumah kita?" Ucap Sasuke jengkel. Ini malam minggu. La Rambla sudah tentu dipadati banyak pasangan dan turis lainnya yang berkeliaran di sini. Tempat ramai itu mengganggunya, dia tidak suka tempat seperti ini. Walau dengan seribu keindahan La Rambla yang membuatnya selalu terpesona.

Dan lagi, Sasuke itu jomblo. Melihat begitu banyak pasangan _lovey-dovey_ di jalan sedikit membuatnya muak. Bukan tidak ada yang naksir. Kulitnya putih pucat, wajah tirus, dan rambut hitam legam yang sangat kontras membuatnya jadi sorotan para jomblo dan bahkan yang sudah memiliki pasangan. Tampan sekali. Tapi Sasuke selalu menolak gadis-gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya, walau ajakan kencan buta beberapa temannya dia terima.

"Sebentar lagi juga sampai." Ucap Obito—pamannya, santai. Tidak merasa bersalah membawa Sasuke sedikit berjalan-jalan di sini sebelum ke toko roti. Sengaja _sih_ biar Sasuke mau cepat-cepat nikah, umurnya hampir 30 tahun dan masih setia dengan gelar jomblo yang sering dijadikan bahan ejekan Obito.

Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan suara erangan kecil. Dia tahu maksud pamannya itu. Tapi dia biarkan saja.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di toko itu. Bau wangi roti tercium dari luar toko. Seketika perutnya terasa lapar. Saat mereka sudah berada di dalam, Sasuke membeli beberapa roti untuk dirinya sendiri dan membiarkan pamannya kebingungan memilih roti. Di makannya roti itu sambil menghangatkan badannya sebentar. Dan ketika toko itu mulai sedikit ramai, Sasuke memilih keluar dari sana. Sedikit enggan tapi biarlah, dia ingin melihat pemandangan di luar, dan ternyata salju mulai turun.

Dia berjalan ke pintu toko yang cukup besar. Sasuke tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan dua orang, yang ingin masuk ke dalam toko. Sasuke begumam maaf pada ibu yang tertabrak dirinya. Tidak melihat gadis bersurai merah jambu di belakang ibu itu melesat masuk, lalu menganti pakaiannya dengan setelan pekerja.

Sasuke sudah di luar saat Sakura—gadis merah jambu, kembali ke tempat mereka tabrakan sebelumnya. Meminta maaf pada ibu itu dan menyodorkan nampan berisi beberapa potongan roti buatannya dengan senyuman. Dia berbalik, kemudian mendekati pembeli lainnya dan meawarkan roti baru itu.

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang melihat melalu kaca tempat memajang kue dan roti. Mengintip pamannya yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan gadis bersurai merah jambu itu. Saat pamannya sadar tatapan Sasuke, dia tersenyum sebentar. Sasuke hanya mengerutkan keningnya, kembali menatap jalanan.

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu menolehkan kepalanya, mengikuti arah pandang Obito, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Ponakanku. Ah, Sakura. Terima kasih ya rotinya. Enak banget." Jawab Obito. Tersenyum ramah pada Sakura yang masih melihat kearah bayang-bayang Sasuke. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura sadar dan mengatakan terima kasih pada Obito.

"Ah, paman! Bisa tolong berikan kue ini pada ponakanmu? Tadi aku tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya dan seorang pelanggan lain, sampaikan maafku padanya."Ucap Sakura, menyodorkan bungkusan roti yang sama dengan roti yang baru saja Obito makan.

"Kenapa tidak memberikannya sendiri? Sekalian kenalan." Obito menyenggol pelan bahu Sakura yang hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi godaan Obito.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Maaf tidak bisa. Aku masih ada pekerjaan lainnya. Pelanggan kami sedang banyak. Lain waktu mungkin?" Tolak Sakura halus.

"Oh sayang sekali. Padahal aku sengaja membawanya ke sini untuk di kenalkan denganmu."

"Paman mau menjodohkan ku?" Tanya Sakura diiringi gelak tawa keduanya.

Obito sudah keluar dan berjalan tenang di samping Sasuke, dirogohnya isi paperbag dan mengeluarkan roti titipan Sakura. " _Nih_ , dari cewek tadi. Dia bilang minta maaf karena nabrak kamu." Disodorkannya roti itu di depan muka Sasuke. Dan Sasuke berhenti tepat dengan roti di depan matanya.

"Cewek yang mana?" Tanya Sasuke, lalu mengambil roti itu. Membuka bungkusnya dan langsung memakannya. Enak, lebih enak dari roti sebelumnya yang sudah habis dimakan Sasuke.

"Yang ngobrol denganku tadi."

"Si rambut _pink_?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan. Dan dijawab anggukan antusias pamannya.

"Iya, iya. Yang itu. Gimana, cantik gak?" Tanya Obito lagi. Mereka sudah kembali berjalan. Sasuke terdiam sebentar, menikmati roti dalam tiap kunyahannya.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak melihat wajahnya." Dan sukses membuat Obito terbelalak kaget.

"Benaran?"

"Ya."

Dan mereka berakhir saling debat mengenai Sakura hingga tiba di rumah. Dan setelahnya mereka berdua melupakannya. Seolah hal itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

.

 _Ketika seseorang terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya. Tidak jarang membuat sesuatu yang penting terlewatkan begitu saja._

 **Harvard University, Cambridge.**

Deru langkah menggema di lorong fakultas kedokteran. Sakura melangkah terburu, dia takut terlambat dan berakhir diamuki sahabat tersayangnya. Mereka berdua berjanji untuk makan siang bersama di luar kampus jam satu ini dan sekarang sudah jam satu kurang sepuluh menit.

"Aduh aku benar-benar terlambat. Gimana nih…" Gerutu Sakura. Dia sudah berada di halte bus, dan sepertinya tidak akan ada bus yang lewat. Sakura hendak menghubungi Ino—sahabatnya itu, saat sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya.

"Karin!" pekik Sakura kesenangan, saat kaca jendela turun dan menunjukkan seorang wanita muda bersurai merah.

"Hai, Sakura! Butuh tumpangankan? Masuklah." Katanya, yang di jawab anggukan Sakura.

Saat Sakura sudah masuk ke mobil. Cepat-cepat dipeluknya pengemudi mobil itu. Karin hanya terkekeh riang dan membalas pelukan temannya itu. "Ya tuhan, Sakura. Kau begitu senang bertemu lagi denganku?" ucap Karin disela-sela pelukan mereka.

"Huh? Siapa bilang. Aku hanya senang akhirnya mendapat tumpangan." Kata Sakura setelah melepas pelukan mereka. Karin hanya menunjukkan wajah masamnya pada Sakura.

"A begitu… turunlah. Males _deh_ nerima tumpangan orang yang kek gini." Dan Sakura terbahak mendengar temannya merajuk.

"Oh ayolah Karin, aku hanya bercanda!" Sakura menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Karin. "Lama tidak berjumpa sobat! Menyenangan sekali bisa bertemu denganmu." Ucap Sakura kembali setelah selesai tertawa.

Karin sudah menjalankan mobilnya lagi bergerak keluar dari area kuliah mereka, menuju tempat tujuan Sakura setelah sebelumnya bertanya pada si surai merah jambu itu. "Baguslah. Aku betah tinggal di Sydne Sakura. Beneran deh, kalau bukan karena paksaan Suigetsu dan Jugo, aku benar-benar akan keluar dari sini dan membuka praktek di sana." Jawab Karin.

"Hey, jangan begitu. Selesaikan kuliahmu dulu baru buka praktek, entar salah obat lagi. Dan kau terlalu banyak ketinggalan pelajaran."

"Terlalu banyak godaan Sakura. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Apa aku buka tempat praktek illegal saja di sana?"

"Hey!" Marah Sakura. "Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu! Yatuhan, kau membuatku takut." Dan Karin hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Oke, oke. Tidak akan kulakan."

Mereka akhirnya sampai di salah satu tempat makan di Harvard square. Saat Sakura keluar dari mobil dia bisa melihat Ino tengah tersenyum manis dan berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya. Sakura mengintip ke dalam mobil Karin, "Kau mau gabung? Ino membawa temannya dan sepertinya dia akan senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan Suigetsu dan Jugo. Lain kali saja." Dan setelahnya, Karin melesat keluar Harvard square.

Sakura berjalan masuk dan langsung duduk di samping kursi Ino yang masih kosong. Dan sepertinya sahabatnya itu terlalu fokus dengan temannya—yang tidak Sakura kenal, hingga tidak menyadari kehadirannya. "Ino…" panggil Sakura akhirnya, lelah diabaikan.

"O,oh. Sakura! Kapan kau sampai?" Tanya Ino sedikit terkejut.

"Beberapa menit yang lalu kurasa." Jawab Sakura seadanya. Dia juga menceritakan mengenai Karin yang mengantarnya dan Ino hanya cemberut kesal karena Karin tidak mengabarinya dan lebih memilih untuk bertemu dengan dua lelaki konyol itu.

Ketika perbincangan kecil mereka selesai. Sakura menyenggol kecil Ino dengan sikunya, berharap Ino mengenalkannya pada dua orang laki-laki di depan mereka.

Ino yang mengertipun langsung mengenalkan temannya. "Ini Sasuke dan yang satu lagi Sai."

"Temanmu?"

Ino menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu. "Salah satunya."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi kebingungan, "Satunya lagi?"

Ino diam saja tetap dengan kepala tertunduk. Dan dua laki-laki tadi hanya makan dan minum tanpa menaruh minat pada pembicaraan kedua sahabat itu. "U, uh… pa, pacar?" Kata Ino setelahnya.

Hening sejenak. Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu sebelum mengerti perkataan Ino barusan. "Uwa~ pacar? Sejak kapan? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahku?" Serunya heboh. Dan keduanya terlibat dalam perbincangan panjang sedikit melupakan dua orang di hadapan mereka.

"Oh, oh tunggu. Yang mana dia?" Tanya Sakura karena sejak tadi mereka membicarakan pacar baru Ino tapi Sakura masih belum tahu yang mana pacar sahabatnya itu. "Kau kah?" Tanya Sakura pada lelaki bersurai hitam yang ujungnya sedikit mencuat.

Yang ditanya hanya menatap Sakura dalam diam. Persekon selanjutnya dia menjawab dengan nada datar, "Tidak. Bukan aku. Aku hanya obat nyamuk di sini sebelum kau datang." Dan dengan satu kalimat itu mengundang tawa geli Sakura.

"Ya ampun Ino. Kau tega sekali dengannya." Ucap Sakura di sela tawanya yang mereda, mengusap bulir-bulir air di sudut matanya. Ino yang mendengar itupun langsung meminta maaf pada Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan kecil, paham akan kedua pasangan ini.

"Oiya kalian masih kuliah jugakan? Di mana?" Tanya Sakura pada dua orang di depannya.

"Harvad, sama dengan kalian." Ujar Sai ringkas. Dia kemudian kembali bercakap dengan Ino.

"Oh wow. Tapi kenapa aku baru melihat kalian?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Berusaha mengalihkan perasaan jengkel yang tiba-tiba muncul pada Sai.

Dan akhirnya yang menjawabnya adalah Sasuke. "Kami di Fakultas Teknik Elektro."

Sakura pun menggumam mengerti, pasalnya fakultas itu letaknya cukup jauh dari fakultas kedokteraan, tempat Sakura dan Ino. "Fakultas yang sibuk."

"Kalian juga. Tidak ada bedanya." Sambung Sasuke cepat.

Sakura menganggukan kepala, menyetujui perkataan lawan bicaranya itu. "Benar sekali. Sama-sama sibuk."

"Karena itulah aku jadi obat nyamuk di sini. Kami tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya." Ucap Sasuke kemudian sambil memperhatikan sepasang kekasih itu.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan kembali bergumam. Ketika pesanannya datang, Sakura langsung menghabiskan makanannya dan Sasuke telah lebih dulu selesai. Mereka berdua saling terdiam, membiarkan percakapan sepasang kekasih yang tengah melepas rindu itu mendominasi mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Kau ada acara?" Tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

Sakura terlihat berpikir sesaat lalu menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak ada" melihat kearah sepasang kekasih itu sekilas, "ayo pulang." Dan setelahnya Sasuke dan Sakura berpamitan pada Ino dan Sai, lalu berjalan keluar.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tidak dengan siapa-siapa."

"Kuantar?"

Sakura tersenyum sebentar, melihat kearah Sasuke yang juga tengah melihatnya. "Tidak apa. Aku sedang ingin naik bus dan sedikit jalan kaki."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, "Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Kau juga."

Lau mereka berjalan berlawanan arah. Saling memunggungi dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka berniat menoleh kebelakang.

.

 _Di kemewahan dan kenyamanan tidak terhingga dari bangunan pencakar langit. Perasaan asing berpendar di lantai dansa, mengusik hati._

 **Ballroom VIP, Akatsuki Corp. Korea.**

Alunan musik jazz menggema di setiap sudut lantai dansa. Cahaya lampu yang sengaja diredupkan membuat suasana semakin romantis. Setiap pasangan terlarut dalam dansa mereka. Sejenak melupakan tujuan mereka datang kemari.

Suara desingan mic mengusik suasana. Disusul dengan dehaman pelan seorang pria, lampu-lampu kembali menerangi seluruh ruangan, tidak ada satu sudutpun yang tertinggal. "Maaf… sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai." Dan dengan itu semua orang yang berdansa berhenti.

Ketika pria itu turun digantikan dengan sepasang kekasih berdiri mesra di depan semua tamu. Si pria berambut oranye menyala yang pertama kali menyapa, memperkenalkan diri dan pasangannya—Pein dan Konan. Mengatakan maaf karena membuat para tamunya menunggu dan membuka acara, peresmiaan perusahaan asuransi baru.

Setelah sedikit berpidato, mereka turun dan lagu jazz yang tadi menghilang kembali mengalun. Hidangan manis di keluarkan, dan para pelayan bertebaran menawarkan minuman dengan aroma memabukkan.

"Sasuke? Uwaa sudah lama tidak bertemu!" Kata Pein saat berhenti berjalan menyapa tamu-tamunya. Tidak ada Konan di sisinya

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Hai senpai. Yah, sudah lama sekali." Menerima uluran tangan Pein dan berjabat sekedar sopan santun.

"Terakhir aku melihatmu di SMA. Masih dingin pada orang lain, huh?" Entah perkataan itu berupa pertanyaan atau ejekan. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Karena memang beginilah sikap kakak kelasnya itu.

"Tebakkanmu?"

"Kurasa masih." Jawabnya sambil tertawa. "Oiya, di mana pasanganmu?" tanyanya kemudian. Pein bertanya bukan tanpa alasan. Dia hanya heran, karena untuk ikut acara ini kau harus membawa pasangan. Dan dia tau bahwa adik kelasnya ini sudah memiliki tunangan.

"Mungkin sedang berbicara dengan teman-temannya." Jawabnya santai.

Pain hanya mendengus pelan. _Selalu_ _begini_ , pikirnya. "Terkadang aku merasa aneh padanya." Kata Pein, sengaja digantungi. Yeah, hanya untuk sedikit memancing perhatian Sasuke. Dan, _berhasil_. "Calonmu itu, entah apa yang dia makan hingga bisa bertahan dengan makhluk super dingin sepertimu ini." Lanjutnya lagi sambil menghela nafas lelah, sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. Pura-pura prihatin.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Dia menyukaiku, itu saja." Jawab Sasuke tetap dengan nada santainya.

Pein sedikit mendengus. Tidak terkejut dengan jawaban Sasuke yang –seperti biasa- terkesan percaya diri. Dia hendak mengejek Sasuke lagi tapi seorang wanita datang tiba-tiba kearah mereka berdua. Berjalan mendekat ke Sasuke dan mengamit tangannya. "Pein-san. Halo." Ucapnya ramah.

"Oh, halo nona Uchiha." Jawab Pein santai. Dan ketika itu juga Konan datang mendekati mereka dengan seorang wanita cantik di sebelahnya. "Oh wah. Liat siapa ini. Nona Sakura, apa kabarmu?" sapa Pein selanjutnya.

"Baik. Terima kasih sudah bertanya."

"Sayang, kau tahu di mana sekretarismu itu? Dia tega sekali membuat pacarnya ini menunggu sendirian." Ucap Konan dengan nada merajuk yang dibuat.

Pein mengehela nafas jengah. "Anak itu selalu menghilang entah kemana. Maaf Sakura, aku tidak tau di mana dia, sungguh."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar mereka. Dan mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan akan menunggunya. Dan setelahnya Pein mengenalkan Sasuke dan tunangannya pada Sakura.

Ketika tangan Sasuke dan Sakura saling bersentuhan. Debaran aneh menggelayuti hati Sakura. Ada perasaan asing yang dia rasakan. Saat sentuhan itu terlepas, Sakura merasa sedikit tidak rela. Dia tidak mengerti. Padahal mereka baru saja bertemu, tapi rasanya dia seperti sudah lama mengenal Sasuke dan _rindu_.

Bahkan ketika tunangannya Sasuke sedikit merengek untuk diantarkan pulang karena hari sudah menunjukkan jam dua belas tengah malam. Dia merasakan sakit pada ulu hatinya. _Kenapa ini?_

"U, uh…" Keluh Sakura seketika. Konan yang mendengarnya bertanya sedikit panik pada Sakura, dan hanya di jawab dengan senyuman dan mengatakan pada Konan untuk tenang. Mereka berpamita pulang. Ketika Sakura kembali melihat kearah siluet Sasuke yang menjauh dengan tunangannya yang setia di sampingnya. Siapa dia yang bisa membuatnya merasa seperti ini?

Saat Sasuke duduk di dalam mobil, Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat dahi tunangannya berkerut bingung. "Dia… siapa?" dengan hati yang masih bergemuruh, bertanya–tanya akan perasaan aneh yang perlahan muncul. Sasuke melaju di jalanan, mencoba melupakannya.

.

 _Seperti sebuah permainan. Ketika aroma lezat makanan, mengundang lapar. Membuat kisah yang sama terulang kembali._

 **Miami Restaurant. China**

"Ayolah kak, cepat sedikit!" Desak Moegi, adik sepupu tersayang. Dia sedikit melompat lompat dan bergerak yang aneh-aneh dalam duduknya. Sakura hanya mendesah pelan, lelah melihat tingkah sepupunya yang hyper itu. _Untung sudah pakai seatbelt._

Mereka berada di dalam mobil sedan Sakura, berusaha menembus kemacetan yang luar biasa panjang. Wajar saja, _toh_ ini juga waktu pulang kerja. Sama halnya dengan Sakura. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya di kantor saat adik tersayangnya itu menelpon minta di jemput pulang dari sekolah. Tapi mereka malah berakhir di jalan yang tidak mengarah kerumah mereka.

"Moegi, kenapa tidak besok saja? Macet nih." Tanya Sakura pelan.

"Sama ajakan? Balikpun macetnya sama seperti di sini. Nanggung loh kak."

Jika ditanya alasan kenapa Moegi ang terus-terusan mendesak Sakura. Jawabannya adalah dia ingin ke Miami restoran. Milik temannya. Tapi bukan makanan yang diincar Moegi.

Saat mereka tiba di restoran itu. Keadaan restoran itu persis seperti di katakan Moegi sebelumnya. Restoran besar dengan meja dan kursi antik yang tersusun rapi, terlihat begitu mewah. Ada beberapa pot bunga di beberapa sudut ruangan, dan satu hal pentingnya lagi. Dapur yang terbuka.

"Kak duduknya yang dekat dengan dapurnya yah? Mau liat pamannya Konohamaru." Ucapnya dengan cengiran lucu.

Yeah itu dia. Alasan utama Moegi mendesaknya pergi kesini unutk melihat pamannya Konohamaru, yang katanya tampan. Dan kebetulan koki di sini.

Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti ke mana Moegi melangkah. Tidak ingin mendebat apapun dengannya karena dia terlalu lelah. Dan bau wangi makanan membuatnya lapar. Sakura duduk membelakangi dapur dan menuai protes dari Moegi karena Sakura tidak mau ikut melihat 'paman tampannya Konohamaru'.

Saat pelayan datang menawarkan menu, Moegi berteriak kecil. Dia mencoba untuk menahan teriakannya selama menunggu pesanannya selesai dimasak. Moegi berhasil mengendalikan dirinya, tapi perhatiannya masih tertuju pada seseorang yang ada di dapur. "Astaga kak, dia ganteng banget. Suer deh. Gak bohong." Katanya masih tidak percaya.

Sakura hanya bergumam kecil. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Moegi dan koki tampan di belakangnya. Kepalanya terlalu pusing karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk dan perutnya lapar. Dia menurunkan kepalanya, membiarkannya bersandar pada meja kayu itu. Mencoba untuk terlelap.

Dan Sakura tidak sadar kalau Moegi beranjak berdiri mendekati dapur, kemudian sedikit berkenalan dengan sang koki. "Namaku Sasuke. Berteman baiklah dengan Konohamaru, ya?" kata koki itu pada Moegi. Sakura tidak mendegarnya. Dia sudah terlajur larut dalam mimpi kecilnya. Dan Sasuke kembali sibuk dengan masakannya. Mereka kembali saling membelakangi, tidak menyadari kehadiran satu sama lain.

.

 _Dering bel pulang sekolah adalah hal favorit seluruh siswa. Senang akhirnya bisa pulang ke rumah dan bergelut dengan selimut, atau bebas bisa melakukan kegiatan lainnya._

 **Konoha Hight School.**

Sekarang sudah jam lima sore. Cukup larut untuk seorang gadis unutk pulang ke rumah. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli itu. Dia masih betah berada di perpustakaan. Bukan membaca buku, tapi untuk melihat seseorang.

Letak perpustakaan dengan lapangan olahraga cukup dekat. Ketika mengetahui lelaki pujaan hatinya adalah pemain basket di sekolahnya, yang artinya latihan setiap sore di lapangan. Sejak saat itulah Perpustakaan menjadi tempat favoritnya, dan pulang larut menjadi kebiasannya.

Dia menyukai Sasuke sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu di penerimaan siswa baru di sekolah menengah pertama dulu. Yah, sudah lima tahun mereka berteman. Sakura bersyukur karena otak pintarnya dia bisa masuk ke sekolah dan kelas yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Apa pujaannya mengenalnya? Iya. Sasuke mengenalnya sungguh, Sakura si murid kutu buku. Karena semua orang selalu melihatnya pergi ke perpustakaan –tempat keramat yang sepi- setiap pulang sekolah _. Oh, tapi bukan membaca tujuannya_. Tidak ada satupun murid yang tahu. Ah, kecuali seseorang.

Sakura terus memandangi Sasuke. Dari mendrible bola hingga shoot yang mulus. Peluh yang bercucuran di wajah dan otot lengannya membuatnya terlihat semakin maskulin. Dan seketika Sakura menepuk kedua belah pipi tembamnya yang memerah, memalingkan wajahnya dari jendela. _Astaga Sakura._

Setelah merasa hawa panas di pipinya mereda. Sakura kembali mengintip Sasuke di tempat yang sama. "Sampai kapan kau melihatnya terus." Suara seseorang mengejutkan Sakura. Itu Naruto teman dekatnya yang _kebetulan sekali_ juga sahabat baik Sasuke. "Udah lima tahun lho. Gak capek ngeliat mulu?" setelahnya, Naruto duduk di atas meja di hadapan Sakura, memandang keluar melihat sahabatnya.

Sakura yang awalnya ingin berteriak, kaget dengan kedatangan Naruto yang mendadak, tiba-tiba diam. Dia berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab Naruto. "Biarkan saja. Gak apa kok." Ujarnya pelan.

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Keningnya berkerut dan perlahan mendesah lelah. Dia menoleh kearah jendela, melihat Sasuke lalu bergumam dengan sangat pelan. "Kalian berdua, sama saja." Dan sayangnya Sakura tidak mendengar gumaman itu.

.

 _Ketika kehangatan rumah tidak selamanya terasa hangat. Saat daun maple berguguran dan hujan datang membasahi bumi. Air mata jatuh dengan mudahnya._

 **Praires, Kanada.**

Sore itu, Sakura merasa seluruh dunianya hancur seketika. Setiap kata yang dikatakan Sasuke bagai mimpi baginya. Suara Sasuke seolah mengecil, yang secara perlahan tidak terdengar lagi oleh Sakura. Seperti di salah satu drama yang sedang dilakoninya. Air matanya jatuh membasahi pipi. Semakin deras, ketika Sasuke melangkah menjauh dari perkarangan rumahnya.

Dia tidak pernah tahu perpisahan akan sesakit ini rasanya.

Malamnya Sakura mengurung diri di kamar. Tidak mempedulikan Tenten yang memanggilnya, menyuruhnya keluar dari kamar sekedar mengajak makan. Malam itu hujan cukup deras. Air mata Sakura tidak berhenti menetes, sekeras apapun dia menahannya. Kondisi yang sama terjadi dengan Sasuke. Di dalam mobilnya yang melaju kencang di jalanan, menembus hujan. Dia menangis dalam diam, dan tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata maaf.

Udara dingin di pagi hari tidak mengusik Sakura sama sekali. Dia dengan tenang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan teman masa kecilnya, Tenten si penulis naskah drama terkenal. Pemilik rumah yang sedang di tumpanginya

Saat Sakura hendak meletakkan sepiring telur mata sapi di meja makan. Tenten sudah duduk di salah satu kursi, terlihat segar. "Oh Tenten. Tumben bangun pagi, sudah mandi malah." Ucap Sakura sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya. Dia tersenyum sebentar sebelum menyerahkan sepiring roti bakar di depan Tenten.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. Lucu rasanya melihat Tenten dengan raut wajah serius. "Sakura, aku serius!" kata Tenten lagi, kesal ditertawakan temannya. Padahal dia berusaha untuk perhatian, dan Sakura berhenti tertawa tidak lama setelahnya. Dia hanya menganguk pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tenten. "Kau membencinya sekarang? Ingin balas dendam pada aktor sialan itu? Biar kubantu." Ucap Tenten, masih dengan nada serius.

Sakura kembali tertawa mendengarnya. "Astaga Tenten. Kau berlebihan. Aku baik-baik saja sungguh."

"Lalu semalam…"

Sakura tersenyum lemah. "Yah, semalam aku sempat membencinya. Sedikit merasa muak. Jujur saja, semalam aku memang berencana balas dendam." Kata Sakura. Dia terdiam sebentar, melihat ke dalam gelasnya yang setengahnya terisi susu. Genggamannya yang kuat pada gelas, perlahan melemah. "Tapi kemudian aku tersadar. Untuk apa aku balas dendam padanya? Terlalu kekanakkan. Aku marah tentu saja, dia memutuskanku tanpa mengatakan alasan apapun padaku. Tapi aku tau Sasuke selalu mendasari tindakannya karena suatu alasan yang jelas. Dia sudah memikirkan ini sebelumnya, memikirkan perasaan kami. Entah faktor apa yang membuatnya melakukan itu. Tapi aku tau dia juga tidak ingin ini terjadi." Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah pucatnya.

"Biarpun begitu. Aku tetap tidak bisa memaafkannya." Tenten masih bersih keras pada pendirian awalnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum maklum padanya.

"Aku juga. Tapi, _dulu_ dia adalah segalanya untukku. Aku tidak bisa membencinya begitu saja."

Kerutan di dahi Tenten semakin dalam. Dia masih tidak setuju dengan perkataan Sakura barusan. Tapi, dia juga tidak ingin terlalu ikut campur dalam masalah pribadi aktor kesayangannya.

.

Kisah yang sama dan baru terus berputar. Takdir mempermainkan mereka berdua. Tapi tidak selamanya begitu. Karena gelap tidak selamanya menjadi langit di bumi.

.

 **April, 21 2016. Café Daum, Konoha University.**

Sore itu, seorang wanita muda bersenandung pelan mengikuti lagu yang diputar pemilik kafe langganannya itu. Empat tahun. Tidak terasa, akhirnya dia sekarang seorang dokter. Belum bekerja, _sih_. Tapi bukan karena belum mencari pekerjaan. Dia berkali-kali ditawari pekerjaan oleh beberapa rumah sakit besar di Jepang. Tapi dia menolak mereka semua dengan cara yang halus, menunda untuk bekerja. Karena sebuah alasan.

"Masih lama, kah?" gumamnya. Melihat jam tangan kream yang bergantung manis di pergelangan tangannya. Pemberian dari seseorang, dia tersenyum mengingatnya. Seorang pelayan kembali menghampiri meja Sakura untuk ketiga kalinya, kembali menawarkan menu padanya yang akhirnya membuatnya memesan segelas ocha hangat.

Lapar tentu saja. Sudah sejam lebih dia menunggu di sana, dan orang yang di tunggunya tidak kunjung menampakkan diri. Sakura paham itu. Orang yang dia tunggu itu orang super sibuk. Acara ini dan itu, _meeting_ di sana dan di sini, bertemu dengan ribuan orang penting lainnya. Wajar saja sih, dia terlambat. Tidak ada bedanya dengan kencan-kencan mereka yang lalu. Pria itu selalu terlambat.

Kencan? Yeah, pria yang di tunggu Sakura adalah kekasihnya. Sudah dua tahun mereka berpacaran, jadi Sakura cukup tahu seperti apa kekasihnya itu. Tapi satu setengah jam adalah yang rekor terbarunya. Entah Sasuke yang terlambat atau Sakura yang terlalu sabar menunggu kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke—kekasih Sakura, tidak pernah selambat ini sebelumnya. Jika dia terlambat, paling-paling Sasuke mengirim pesan singkat permohonan maaf padanya. Tapi sekarang, jangankan mengirim pesan, menjawab pesan Sakura saja tidak, dan LINE Sakura juga tidak di baca.

"Aish… Bocah ini. Harus sampai kapan aku menunggu." Gerutu Sakura setelah meneguk habis ochanya. Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke datang, sedikit berlari ke arahnya. Penampilannya tidak serapi biasanya. Sakura yakin Sasuke datang terburu-buru kemari.

Sasuke melambatkan larinya, melangkah pelan kearah Sakura sambil mengatur nafas. "Maaf." Hanya satu kata. Lalu dia duduk di kursi, berhadapan dengan Sakura. Sasuke mulai merapikan penampilanya, menyisir rambut hitamnya dengan tangan, mengancing kembali kerahnya yang terbuka, dan sedikit menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang berdebu.

Sakura hanya diam memandang gerak-gerik Sasuke. Dia berharap Sasuke berkata sesuatu. Karena jujur, menunggu selama satu setengah jam dan lewat beberapa menit dari waktu perjanjian itu membuatnya kesal. Ditambah Sasuke hanya mengatakan maaf padanya.

"Kau habis perang atau apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada dingin, dia benar-benar _badmood_ sekarang.

Sasuke berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya, sedikit melirik pada Sakura sebelum memanggil pelayan. "Kau sudah memesan makanan? Kalau belum pesanlah, aku lapar." Kata Sasuke, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura sebelumnya.

Sakura mendesah panjang. Dia tidak bisa bersifat _tsundere_ sekarang, karena Sasuke akan benar-benar mengabaikannya nanti, lagi pula Sakura lapar dan belum memesan makanan semenjak datang ke kafe hampir dua jam yang lalu.

Tapi mengingat itu, tiba-tiba merubah mood Sakura. "Pesankan aku apapun. Gak peduli" jawabnya ketus. Sasuke hanya menanggapinya seperti biasa. Memesankan sesuatu pada pelayan itu sebelum menatap Sakura. "Kau marah? Tumben." Tanya Sasuke.

Dan Sakura tidak bisa lebih kesal dari ini. "Tentu saja! Kau membuatku seperti orang gila, menunggu hampir dua jam lamanya!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba, "menjawab pesanku juga tidak." Ucapnya pelan setelah itu.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar sibuk hari ini. Konan tiba-tiba memberitahuku ada rapat penting dengan perusahaan Kanada, dan itu tidak bisa ditunda. Aku juga tidak sempat mengecek ponsel. Maafkan aku." Ucap Sasuke setelah melihat kekasihnya mulai tenang.

Sakura melirik Sasuke saat sebelumnya dia menunduk, menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Sesibuk itukah?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ya."

Sakura terdiam. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kau memang sesibuk itu." Kata Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa setelah itu. Dia hanya menatap Sakura dalam diam. Dan Sakura mengabaikan tatapan Sasuke. Dia melihat-lihat kemanapun, asal itu bukan mata elang kekasihnya.

Mereka menunggu cukup lama, tapi pesanan itu tidak kunjung datang. Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli, tapi Sakura tidak. Dia mulai menggerutu mengenai pelayan dan makanan yang tidak kunjung sampai.

Sampai suara memalukan menginterupsi pasangan itu. Perut Sakura meraung lapar tiba-tiba. Dan Sasuke tertawa mendengar itu. "Kau benar-benar lapar, ya?" Pertanyaan retoris itu meluncur keluar di sela-sela tawanya.

Antara senang dan malu. Sakura berteriak, "Yah! Jahat banget, sih!"

Sakura memukul pelan kepala Sasuke yang diikuti suara meng-aduh Sasuke. Pertengkaran sepasang kekasih itu diiringi gelak tawa keduannya. _Selalu begini_. Kegiatan mereka berdua terinterupsi dengan kedatangan beberapa pelayan, membawakan makanan untuk mereka. Mereka makan dalam diam, sampai makanan itu habis.

"Sakura."

Mendengar panggilan itu, sontak membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya menunduk, melihat minummannya perlahan berkurang setiap kali diseruputnya. "Ya?"

Dan Sakura dibuat terkejut setelahnya. Warna merah menyapa indra penglihatannya, Sakura memundurkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat objek itu secara keseluruhan yang ternyata sebuket mawar, entah darimana.

Sakura mengintip Sasuke dari sisi kanan dan kiri buket itu, seolah meminta penjelasan padanya. "Ambillah." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura megambilnya dari tangan Sasuke. Meletakkan mawar itu di atas pangkuannya, setelah sebelumnya mencium aroma wangi mawar. Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke, dan kini ada kotak putih kecil di tengah meja makan mereka.

Sakura ingin bertanya mengenai kotak itu sebelum Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sakura. Aku tau kalau aku ini orang yang sangat kaku, terlalu formal, dan tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Teman-teman kerjaku juga mengatakan itu. Aku orang sibuk. Dan karena itu aku membuatmu terus menunggu setiap kali kita berkencan. Tapi, aku menyukaimu dan aku yakin itu. Jadi-"

Sasuke menggantung perkataannya, membuka kotak putih kecil yang berisi cincin emas putih. Sedikit mengangkatnya, dekat kearah Sakura.

Sakura terdiam. Syok. Dia tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi lebih cepat dari perkiraannya.

"Aku tau ini tidak seromantis drama korea yang kau tonton. Tapi aku sudah berusaha seromantis yang aku bisa. Lagi pula aku bukan tipe pria romantis. Maaf." Lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"Maukah kau menerimaku sebagai suamimu, dengan segala kekakuaannya?"

"Ya." _karena Sakura yakin akan perasaan ini dari awal._

Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya. "A-apa?"

Sakura tersenyum teduh pada Sasuke. "Iya, aku mau. Aku mau menerimamu sebagai suamiku dengan segala kekakuan, kesibukan, dan aktifitas lain yang sangat mengganggu kencan kita."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. "Apa memang secepat ini?" tanyanya lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura yang mengerti pertanyaan Sasuke pun tertawa.

"Memang kau mengharapkan aku menjawabnya tahun depan?"

"Tidak juga."

Sakura mendengus geli mendengar jawaban Sasuke. " _Well_ , kalau boleh jujur aku sebenarnya mengharapkan lamaran yang romantis di sebuah restoran mahal yang sering kau kunjungi. Bukan café langgananku ini."

Sasuke terbatuk pelan mendengarkan penuturan Sakura. "Ugh, i-itu…"

"Tapi tidak apa. Yang penting kau melamarku. Dan aku senang dengan hal itu." Potong Sakura.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. "Terima kasih."

.

"Jadi?"

"Hm?"

Sakura berdecak kecil melihat Sasuke, apa dia tidak ingin mengtakan sesuatu setelah menyematkan cincin di jari manis Sakura?

"Di mana tempatnya?"

"Tempat apa?"

"Oh astaga Sasuke, calon suamiku tersayang. Kau tidak mengerti _kode_ ku?"

"…Tidak."

"Di mana kita akan melakukan acara pernikahannya? Kau pasti sudah memikirkan hal itu sebelum melamarku, kan?"

"… Memangnya harus begitu?"

"Aishi, bocah ini!"

.

.

.

 **Venice, Italy.**

Bulan madu adalah hal wajar setelah pernikahan. Awalnya Sasuke berencana untuk berkeliling jepang dengan Sakura. Tapi, dikatai tidak romantis dan pelit oleh istrinya membuatnya membatalkan rencana itu. Dan mengubahnya ke Venice.

Grand canal menjadi tujuan utama mereka, sebenarnya ini keinginan Sakura dari dulu. Mengunjungi tempat paling romantis. Mereka menaiki gondola, berdua saja dan seseorang yang menjalankan gondola itu.

Setelahnya, Sasuke mengajak sakura menemui keluarga jauhnya, namanya Neko-baa. Kata Sasuke di rumah beliau ada banyak sekali kucing dan rubah. Saat mereka tiba di sana. Mereka di sambut oleh seorang pelayan yang masih muda. Neko-baa masih berada di kamar. Sakura meminta ijin pada pelayan itu untuk sedikit berkeliling mengitari rumah. _Mau liat kucing_ , katanya.

Saat tiba di ruang santai, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Sakura. Itu adalah sebuah kuil kecil di sudut ruangan dengan patung rubah berukuran lebih kecil lagi. Tanpa sadar Sakura berjalan pelan mendekati patung itu, menatap mata mengkilap si patung rubah. Lama dia terdiam sampai Sasuke menepuk pelan bahunya, menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Dan Neko-baa memperhatikan keduanya di kejauhan.

.

"Hey, Sasuke." Sakura memulai percakapan, sedikit menghilangkan sunyi diantara mereka.

Sasuke bergumam pendek menanggapi Sakura. Dia masih berbaring di atas kasur, lelah setelah seharian berkeliling Venice, kota yang bagaikan sebuah tambang tua menyimpan ribuan berlian di dalamnya—begitu indah di setiap sisinya.

Sakura yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan cermin, melihat pantulan dirinya, berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Kasur mereka berderit kecil saat Sakura duduk di pinggir kasur dekat dengan kepala Sasuke. Diusapnya pelan rambut hitam sang suami.

"Kau tau. Katanya, ketika seseorang dalam keadaan hidup dan mati. Dia bisa melihat potongan-potongan kejadiaan lalu dalam hidupnya. Tapi menurutku, situasi itu tidak selalu terjadi. Bahkan orang sehat pun bisa melihatnya. Seperti menonton film dengan alur cerita yang tidak jelas."

Sasuke membuka matanya, melirik Sakura yang masih setia mengusap-usap pelan rambutnya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti ini?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil, yang tidak dimengerti Sasuke. Lalu dengan gumaman terakhir Sakura, sukses membuat dahi Sasuke berkerut bingung.

" _Rubah dewasa yang memakan anaknya tidak bisa dibilang jahat. Dia pasti melakukan itu karena sebuah alasan baik._ Sasuke _, ini baru awalnya. Masih ada ribuan tahun lagi yang belum di lewati. Bersabarlah."_

.

* * *

A/N:

Huwaaaaahhhhh~ Akhirnya selese

Pada ngertikan sama ceritanya? Klo ada yang bingung sama cerita dd, maaf ya TT^TT. Buat yang paham, sini peluk dulu~

Boleh curhat gak? Jujur saya gak _pede_ untuk publish ni cerita:'v Sempat bingung nih mau buat kayak mana awalnya. Ada beberapa kali di rombak, ganti promt, teruuus saya puter-puter kesana kemari. Dan akhirnya jadi panjang begini :")

Dan kalo ada yang belum tau Kitsune, itu saya pinjem juga. Kitsune itu roh rubah ekor sembilannya orang jepang, silahkan cek google biar makin paham. Dan gondola itu semacam sampan ya XD

Makasih buat yang mampir dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca di sini, saya sayang kalian:* #kecupinsatusatu

Akhirul kata, review pliss~

Let's meet again somewhere :))

-Kats a.k.a Kapairy


End file.
